Dumbo: Venemous Insurrection
by Eogrus
Summary: Dumbo is disilusioned with his life as a performer, but the evil elephants from his past attack him and his friends one last time. WIll they stop them?


A few years passed since Dumbo learned to fly. Timothy, the red wearing clothes mouse, was able to act as his herald and mediator between contracts of riches, so Dumbo got his mother free and became a circus star. But fame does not pass the proclavities of time without the hint of damnation, disilusionment began creeping into the wonderful heart of the big eared proboscidean.

"Dumbo, what is wrong?" said his mother in oedipal concern.

Dumbo did not answer, he never did. Speech is for all taken granted, it is an ability that does not take into consideration the emotional needs of individuals. So all Dumbo could do is be sad, sad that his life was a farsical helegian nightmare of cyclical motions, and alone in silence he was.

"I know, lets have a party!" said Jim Crow, eating a watermelon full of fried chicken.

The evil elephant ladies much disliked, they were the product of a society that rewards hatred and demonization of one's fellow sapient beings. So the ugliesta and most whore of them all took out a pistol, and shot Jim Crow in the chest.

"HAW HAW HAW, DIES YOU AVIAN MALARIA CORVID VODOO ORISHA NIGGER!" cackled evilly the elephant matriarch prostitute, writting in her forehead the entirity of the Avestas with fermented rotten pigeon dung. She was all the evils of the earth, all the condemnation of centuries of internalised bigotry externalised in a single petty act of murder, she could not be stopped.

She then kept shooting, all the clowns fell and the ring master died, a bullet in his wound filled with carnicerous hatred that twisted his flesh into a grotesque parody of itself, from which spawned Ahriman's hateful Daevas that violated the savage intrincancies of mankind, spreading forth from the circus and tainting the earth. The more the elephant's, whose name was Jen in homage of Ahriman's foul consort, hatred flowed forth in bullets, the more darkness overwhelmed the earth, the more chaos and lie spread. All the other whore elephants congratulated, rubbing faeces in their pestilent bodies to homage their loyalty to all evil and hatred in the world.

"Oh yeah, Dumbo, you will die you disgusting abomination" moaned the elephants whorily, forsaking all their dignity as sapient beings in order to lust after the very concepts of murder and hatred, worshipping the Angra Mainyu with all their evil hearts, with immense hateful faith that all beings on the earth would suffer forever in concentration camps.

"Jen, you have fallen too far!" said Dumbo's mother, and with an ounce of her strength she prayed to Ahura Mazda, prayed to the highest of all spirits to deliver them from harm.

"Y-yes, Dumbo's mother, don't let darkness take over the world" said Jim Crow, still alive but barely, giving in a last prayer to the yazatas before finally dying, with a soft banjo music playing.

And with that faith, with that good will towards all mankind, they were spared from the bullets of the hateful Jen, whose whoredom was so immense that she tore off her own placenta, her nourishing organ of life, waving it to the heavens in a sign of mockery towards God to show that she was now the queen of abortions and foul murders. But in her evil she saw a weak member in the group's defenses: Timothy.

Yes, Timothy the smarty mouse whose compassion tethered Dumbo to this world, it was his turn to be suicidal. Like Dumbo, he too was born different from others, but instead of manifesting in a mutation of the flesh, it was the homoromantic attractions for men. And in a deeply homophobic society, that is a sin that cannot be forgiven, that cannot be enhanced positively with a token of faith like a feather's crow. No, he was doomed forever to the life of a bachelor, he was doomed forever to be considered a walking bomb waiting to explode and be sent to the guillotine. Becoming Dumbo's manager was a relief, a chance maybe of not being forced to marry, but his paternal love for the elephant child made him realise he'd never have a family of his own, would never find true love. And now, that the might of Heaven was protecting against the darkness of whoredom, he could not help but feel rejected, to feel that he truly deserved to die and be sent to hell.

Oh Timothy, what a mistake you've made! The will of the group is always stronger than the will of individuals, only communal faith can protect from a bullet's lancelet sting. But in your despair, you open yourself for the killing shot, and BAM, the whore elephant Jen lodged a bullet in your chest, exploded in a gibbering amount of gore, destroyed ribs, a concussive force that sent his head flying, flying in true mockery of freedom.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Dumbo, for the first time finding the voice with which to speak, "DADDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

And with those words, Timothy shed a tear, and saw the light. Everything became bright and blue, and Jim Crow appeared, sorrounded by doves and angles.

"Oh Timothy, haven't you learned everything from our times together?" said the natural wisdom crow, "If a group is composed of strayed individuals, then its power is one and the same!"

And Timothy realised the truth, and cried again, but this times, tears of pure brightness happiness. Then, softly, Jim Crow grabbed his head, and they kissed, shining on the universe a bright light of pure love brighter than ten thousand suns, burning Jen and her whores to utter oblivion.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HATRED AND WHOREDOOOOOMMMMMM ALWAYS WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" cried the elephant whores in protest and pure darkness hatred, but it was futile, light and life and love always prevail over evil, always burn it until not even atomic particles remain.

And so the evil whore elephants were sent to the hell they so lusted and craved after, and were fit a most righteous punishment: to be raped by demons, to be pregnant with their abominations, who in turn eat their flesh and rape them and gnash their sordid wombs for all eternal history, boys and girls!

And with that, Timothy and Jim Crow were restored to life, and Dumbo found once again the will to live. And everyone lived happily ever after, amen and amen! 


End file.
